This invention relates to an automatic device to facilitate the folding-down of jacket collars.
In practice the operation of the folding-down of a jacket collar is usually effected in two stages, that is to say a first stage of "building" the collar, and a second stage of folding-down and ironing the collar. The "building" includes preliminary fixing of the collar by means of a tacking thread. After the "building" the jacket collar is manually located upon a press, being folded upon itself, usually at about 25 mm from the lower edge of the collar, before the actual ironing or pressing.
This operation of folding-down, because it comprises the said two stages, necessitates a relatively long working time, and, moreover, the folding-down of the collar is very intricate and requires much dexterity and a special aptitude from the operator.
The present invention is therefore intended to provide an automatic device to facilitate the folding-down of jacket collars.